Utilizing retrospective life history data from a 1981 probability survey of Dominican and Colombian immigrants in New York City, the proposed research will analyze the epidemiological processes associated with variations in their mental health status. The research will seek to specify the role that concrete social structure and processes play in mediating the psychological status of individuals. In pursuing this goal the processes of immigration, integration and acculturation will be related to the family life cycle and the process of occupational change. Consequently, the research will both seek to extend recent research on the relationship between facets of social structures such as socioeconomic status and marital status and mental health; and to assess the impact of processes inherent in the immigration process on mental health. Spielberger's Index of Anxiety provides the basic indicator of mental health status. The research focuses on two large and rapidly growing immigrant groups which have not received significant investigative attention. A comparative perspective underlies the research effort, which will complement current research on Mexican-Americans, native non-Hispanic Whites, and other relevant populations.